object_show_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Transmission
"Final Transmission" is the name of the season 1 and series finale of Prototype Playz Being A Jerk. Directed by Object Show Network, the episode was uploaded on May 24th, 2019. In the episode, Joseph expresses all of his hatred towards Taylor. Reception to the video in the comments were mostly positive. Due to the fact that Prototype Playz is going to Shadow RIdge High School (which could be a lie), and Taylor is going to Arbor View High School, this is the final episode of Prototype Playz Being A Jerk, unfortunately. Plot At the start of the episode, Object Show Network starts off with his regular introduction, being interrupted by Prototype Playz, causing him to have to say it again. Prototype Playz is demanding Taylor to stop trying to be his friend. But after OSN tells his fans that this episode is the final one of Prototype Playz Being A Jerk, and that there will be no part 8, Prototype Playz is happy that he will never see Taylor again. After then, he also says that Taylor could have taken the opportunity to be a decent friend of his, but according to him, she wasted it. On the whiteboard in Ms. Baier's class (the special education teacher that Prototype Playz had resided in as of when this series was made), he had wrote that Taylor is a stalker. He also claims that Taylor cares about nobody but herself. When OSN was providing news about Prototype Playz Being A Jerk, Prototype Playz had also said that if he had not cancelled the series, he would demand the episodes to be taken down. Taylor also thinks that the series should also go on TV, which causes Prototype Playz to say that if the show were adapted to TV, then the viewers would know how bad Taylor is. After OSN was done announcing news about Prototype Playz Being A Jerk, Joseph (Prototype Playz' real name) says that when people annoy him, he starts to have second thoughts about them. When Taylor asks him how she annoys him, he says that she annoys him about false claims about Taylor being his best friend, even though RyanTheVideoMaker2003 (a YouTuber that makes animated videos) is his best friend from kindergarten. Because of this, Joseph makes the insinuation that Taylor is a stalker. Taylor says that she has better things to do with her life than stalking people. He also claims that she says she was going to find Joseph at Shadow Ridge High School and where he lives. He also threatened to throw a brick at Taylor's head. He claims he said that because she was going to go to his school to say hi to him, even though he doesn't want to say hi to Taylor. When she asks Joseph why he hates her even more all of a sudden, he says that she could have kept the relationship between him and her to him being slightly angry at her, if it was not for the fact that she was going to find him at Shadow Ridge High School. Prototype Playz also asks the fans to please understand his anger with Taylor, as he did not want to be around her in the first place. As the arguing continues, Jeremy (one of the other students in the class) is laughing his ass off. Taylor also claims that Joseph thinks she's her best friend. He also says that OSN has made enough episodes of the drama and that Taylor had started it. Object Show Network also tells him that people will probably hate him for what he has done. Jeremy also agrees with that statement. Taylor tells Joseph that he is her best friend in the whole wide world, which causes Joseph to act like an animal, and silently says "God fucking damn it". He also says that he is her best friend in her dreams. But she proves him wrong by saying that he is actually her best friend, which causes Prototype Playz to bang his head on the desk in a fit of rage. He then yells at Taylor, forcing her to end her obsession with him. He says that she also could've been a decent friend of his. The episode and series ends with Joseph working on a computer. Trivia * This is the first and last episode to Prototype Playz Being A Jerk episode to hear Prototype Playz swear uncensored. * This episode is also the first and last episode to have subtitles, feature Jeremy, and roast Taylor. * Ironically, the series both started and ended with Prototype Playz on a computer. YouTube Video Watch the finale of video here: Watch the entire series here: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLKXt1X_4g7WPBfXJYAOaTsF_ESJQzOQAg